


Valentine's Day

by vamplover82



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Clyde spend Valentine's Day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated.

"Valentine's Day is for losers." Clyde sounded very firm, and he was glaring disgustedly at the telly. Luke wasn't exactly sure why; he thought that the couple in the advert looked very happy together.

"Why is it for losers?"

"Just look at how sappy they're being! It's all hearts and flowers and people being mushy in public."

"And that's bad?"

"Well, it's not strictly bad, but it's definitely not cool."

"Are you sure? I thought that the goal was to get girls to like you. And mum says that girls generally like Valentine's Day." Luke's eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion.

"Well," Clyde started, but stopped as he didn't know how to finish that thought.

Luke just kept staring, waiting for him to continue.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Clyde slouched down sullenly.

"So why wouldn't you celebrate Valentine's Day?"

"Because I haven't got a date."

"Oh. I haven't got one either."

Clyde snickered, just a bit. "I know that, mate."

Luke turned to look back at the telly, but Clyde could tell that he was thinking rather than concentrating on it. It wasn't long before Luke shared his thoughts.

"Maybe we could celebrate together."

"What?"

"Couldn't we just celebrate it together? I like hanging out with you more than being around girls, anyway."

Clyde shook his head, smiling slightly. "Sure, Luke. We'll celebrate together."

"Good." Luke promptly slid over until he was sitting thigh to thigh with Clyde, and the arm that Clyde had stretched across the back of the sofa fell down around Luke's shoulders without him even thinking about it. Then he realised what had just happened and stared at Luke in shock.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't this part of celebrating Valentine's Day? Being more affectionate than we normally would?"

Clyde thought about explaining properly, telling Luke that they should just be hanging out to keep each other company, but for some reason he couldn't seem to make himself want to. So, he relaxed again and let Luke lean into him while they watched telly.

As Valentine's Days went, it ended up being one of Clyde's better ones. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't tell Luke that they probably shouldn't do this again next year.


End file.
